


Sugar and Spice

by VibrantVenus



Category: Death Note
Genre: Apples, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Death Notes, Depression, F/F, F/M, I feel like this is gonna seem like crack, Ryuk is crreepy, Trash Cans, crap, kind of sad, oops i did it again, she's depressed but she doesn't realize it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Yagami is bored. She's brilliant and has everything she could possibly want at the tips of her fingers, so why does everything seem so..dull?<br/>Then she finds it, The Death Note.<br/>It brings a spark to her shades of grey, which eventually brings a flame in the form of L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> SOME SONGS YOU SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE A PLAYLIST OF AND LISTEN TO.  
> -  
> Addict with a Pen- Twenty One Pilots (That title though)  
> Afraid- The Neighbourhood  
> Carousel- Melanie Martinez  
> Coming Down- Halsey  
> Doll House- Melanie Martinez  
> Emperor's New Clothes- P!ATD  
> Howl- Florence + The Machine  
> I'm Not calling you a liar- Florence + The Machine  
> In the next room- Neon Trees  
> Just One Yesterday- Fall Out Boy  
> Kiss with a fist- Florence + And The Machine  
> Love and Affection- Neon Trees  
> Nicotine- P!ATD  
> Playing God- Paramore  
> Yellow Flicker Beat- Lorde  
> -

   Honey stained eyes stared out the window, a tired smile spread across pale lips. She listened, distantly, to the lesson her teacher was giving. She really didn't _need_ to, having already read past this chapter in the book. She only listened to have _something_ to listen too, considering she'd already finished the book and written the report for it as well. Her eyes squinted in confusion as she watched something black fall from the sky. Did some idiot climb onto the roof, just to toss a notebook off the roof? She sighed, already deciding she'd go get it after class ended. She turned forward to face the teacher, listening as he droned on about 'To kill a Mockingbird' and how wonderful it is to read in English. She knew for a fact that about a quarter of the other students didn't understand English well enough and would come to her for her report. Which was, quite stupid by the way, considering this was an extracurricular class. They weren't required to learn English. She sighed again, shaking her head, and letting her head go numb.

\---S&S---

    She tugged on the ends of her skirt as she kneeled down to pick up the black notebook. It was thin, with gothic lettering spelling out DEATH NOTE. She scoffed, wondering what weirdo had picked this for a notebook. She stuffed it into her jacket, deciding she'd take it home with her and return it tomorrow. The day was over anyway, and it'd be pointless to search for somebody who was probably already gone. She walked quickly, almost running as she hurried to get to the bus station. The bus came in ten minutes, and it took an additional twenty minutes to get to Gamou. She sighed softly as she sat in her seat, glad she'd made it onto the bus in time. She shuffled through her notes, reviewing her work from last week. The bus came to a stop and she stuffed her notes back in her bag.

\---S&S---

    She shot the bus driver a smile as she exited, vehemently ignoring the notebook stabbing her side.

\---S&S---

   

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I chose Akira, NOT as a play on the Kira name but because Akira means 'Bright' or 'Clear' I chose it as a more feminine version of 'Light'  
> -  
> Also canon will be followed, loosely.


End file.
